comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017
The annual Stark Expo. The premier tech scene for next generation innovation, featuring tech giants from around the world and hosted by the one and only Tony Stark. Lights and glitz abound, with shapely ladies in red and silver dancing on the stage amidst a light show in advance of the start of the show proper. Inventions from previous shows are on display throughout, including a genuine anti gravity car (which Howard never could get to work right) and a collection of Iron Man suits. The atmosphere is lively as ever, complete with music , extensive seating, and an open bar. A full course buffet is open to the public featuring sushi, vegetarian snacks, and a wide spread of hors d'oeuvres. The song playing presently is, humorously enough, the Beverly Hills Cop theme. The White Queen and Danny Rand are among others who have shown for the Expo. Emma Frost is among a handful present representing the technology and transportation firm Frost Enterprises. Danny Rand is present from Rand-Meachum. The event is packed, and it's plain that not everyone is a representative or a banker. Men and women in suits with ear pieces are notable, and not all are part of the hired security detail. Uniforms from the American, Canadian, and British armed forces are present as well. Though this may sound like an extensive roster of interests in standing, the overwhelming majority of those here are actually ordinary people. The Stark name has been a household fixture for decades, and there are parents and grandparents here with children eager to see what new inventions are being served up as a glimpse into the world of tomorrow. As rock music is piped through the speakers and the stage lights up, the Stark Expo is officially begun. With the Stark Enterprises logo emblazoned on the screen behind him. He enters to the musical theme of 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns N' Roses and he is accompanied by scantily clad women, Stark himself appears from backstage in a sharp well tailored suit. As the girls dance around him, Stark does a little dancing himself, going from one end of the stage to the other, pointing at the audience members and putting on quite the show. The musical number ends with Stark striking a pose while crossing his arms over his chest and the girls striking poses similar to that old show Charlie's Angels as fireworks go off on the screen behind him. While the audence applaudes, Stark takes center stage as his voice is amplified by the earpiece/mic combo in his ear. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome...to the Stark Expo!" He smiles and extends his arms, holding up the peace sign on each hand as the crowd roars again. Stark continues, "Tonight, you are going to see the latest and greatest in cutting edge technology by some of the leading companies from all over our great nation." He grins. "And because I'm financing this thing, and you're all drinking my booze and eating my wonderful food. I'm sure if you don't mind me going first right!?" Stark grins and winks before backing up a bit as two small platforms roll out on eithe side of him, but they remain in darkness for the time being. There's a roll of blue eyes as Tony comes out with the scnatily clad dancers... and a glare at the one blonde who looks at Tony just a little too hopefully. Red hair is swept up loosely, with red spiralling curls slipped free here and there. She's dressed simply in a black matte crepe designer dress edged in silver. Silver and sapphires dangle a bit from her ears, a single sapphire drop at the base of her throat, and an echo on her wrist. Heels are classic black, her lipstick and fingernails classic red, and her eye makeup is slightly shimmery in hues of gray and silver. Some people may recongize her as more than just another face, but most people have no idea she's dating the man on stage. Emma Frost and Danny Rand are seated near the front, neither having anything to show off this year. They are there chiefly to rub shoulders and see what the competition looks like. Emma is present sporting a single strap white and silver dress with a design of a chinese dragon wrapping around with a furry shawl complementing. Lips are silvery blue with heels and nails the same. Danny, seated not far away, is a mite more conservative with an italian tailored three piece suit and shoes that look like they might be genuine spit polished leather. The shift in music is moderately jarring to the duo from a light techno beat to Guns and Roses. Likely it is to most, but it provides the desired effect of snapping attention. All eyes are on the man himself. "Now, for a long time, cities around the world have had to rely upon those of us who call ourselves heroes to defend them, from both street crime and supervilians. But what if I told you I could change all that?" He begins walking back and forth along the stage as he speaks. "I hold nothing but high respect for our law enforcement, it's a thankless job sometimes, but let's face it, you guys are ill equipped to handle some of the things that you face on a day to day basis. With this problem in mind, Stark Enterprises is proud to present the next stage in offsense and defense for the boys in blue. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you.." He flourishes his hand to the left, "...the SK-01, the Double Whammy." As the small podium to his left is illuminated, what sits there is a matte black scout rifle that looks high tech and futuristic. He then motions to his right and the podium lights up to reveal a handgun with some of the same features as the rife. "And it's little brother, the SK-02, the Whammy Jr." He then pauses to let it all sink in. Tony holds up both hands. "Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'Tony, you're back in the weapon game'." He waves his hand from side to side. "Well, not exactly. The SK-01 employs non-lethal measures and counter measures to deal with anything from normal folks to metas and mutants that threaten our cities." Holograms appear on stage off to the side of Tony as scenarios are played as he lists off the capabilities of both devices. "Configuring my patented repulsor technology for this project was a real brain teaser. The SK-01 is capable of firing repulsor beams designed to incapacitate but not kill the target. There are two settings, a low powered version for folks who are squishy, and a higher range for powered people. It comes with a 10x scope, and can even shoot around corners. The higher setting can also be used to breech buildings during busts, and the lower attachment can deploy both tear gas and flash grenades. The Whammy Jr, is a companion to the Double Whammy, only capable of the first and higher setting that I mentioned before." Tony smiles, "Now, I what else you might be thinking, how can you stop these things from getting into the hands of people who don't need to have them?" He claps his hands, "Well, here is your answer. Each weapon is impossible to operate without it first scanning your DNA and then running that DNA through the law enforcement database to determine if you are who you say you are. And for some reason if the higher brass revokes your authorization, the weapon will become a very expensive paperweight in your hands. Any attempts to modify this feature without authorization will result in the weapons powering down automatically and the nearest authority figugre being notified of the situation." Sabrielle will take her seat near the front, smoothing her dress as she sits. She will sip lightly from the glass of champagne she was offered, while those blue eyes are affixed on Tony. A hint of a mischievious smile forms, as she uses her powers to let him feel just a pulse of that love she has for him, sitting back in her seat and crossing her legs. Danny Rand is stroking his chin as he takes in Tony's presentation. Brows knit as he thinks through the questions that Joy and Ward told him to ask. Eventually, he'll raise his hand to get Tony's attention. The first question is one that seems obviousto ask even to him without his moderate coaching. "Mr. Stark, this an outstanding piece like every you've shown here. I regret not being a more regular fixture at these galas, but one point stands out to me. It's wonderful to see better nonlethal options being presented for the police, but police are taxpayer funded. How much will these cost?" Tony's cheeks color for a moment as Sabrielle messes with him a little. His eyes find her in the crowd and he flashes her a smile and a wink before Danny gets his attention. "Ah, Mr. Rand, right? Well, I'll be providing these at cost, because as I said before, I want our law enforcement to be better equipped, and prepared. I'm aware that the taxpayers will be footing the bill, but I ask you.." He spreads his hands. "It's it worth it to be protected from the likes of say..Killer Croc, Rhino..or Green Goblin?" Dedrick is pacing back and forth slightly while waiting on his turn. Stark's tech was top notch as always. He's now wondering if he stuck his foot in his mouth when he told Kara that he'd top him this year. Sabrielle can not quite help the little smile when Tony colors and finds her in the crowd, winking back at him. She's in the first row, next to a couple empty chairs. She maybe should have waited for Asia at the ladies' room, but she wanted to secure their seats. Asia isn't too far behind, she's dresed in a cute silvery dress, with a matching silver bow in her, long leafy hair. She grins and steps besides Sabrielle grining, but staying quiet and respectful. There's a bit of a giggle from the direction of the entryway. It's not the easiest thing to notice, but to those who are good at watching a crowd, someone there has people's attention. Which is when Steve becomes visible, is voice clear from years of learning to project if he wants to or not, with "It's a portable laser? That's stunning, what will they come up with next?" He's looking at someone's keychain, which happens to have a tiny laser pointer on it. And seems honestly impressed. He's come today sporting a charcoal suit with a crimson tie; someone's managed to get his hair some gel as well. With a pair of cowboy boots underneath, he's quite the wtf standout in this businesslike crowd. Along with the fact that he seems to think that the girl's keychain is part of the expo display. Kara Zor-El looks impressed. She was hoping Peter would be here in time but he was going to be late. Taking care of his recovering Aunt May. He said he'd call her when he was on his way at least. Kara listens with interest to the Stark presentation, but she was really here to see Dedrick's and Bruce's presentations (or Lucius Fox's in case Bruce was unable to come). Kara looked around to see if there were any familiar faces aside from the presenters, who of course would be there. Hrm. Okay well.... Steve Rogers was there, apparently fascinated at someone's pocket laser keychain. She noticed Sabrielle looking at something or the other as well. Annnnd.... was that Asia? Yeah. Little brussel-sprout-looking kid. Asia was here. Why was Asia here and was there going to be a national emergency from some sort of trouble she got into? Who knows. Kara Zor-El heads over to Asia while looking for where Dedrick was - probably getting ready for his own presentation. She'd talk to him afterwards. Danny Rand continues to frown slightly at Tony's point. He nods slightly as he folds his arms loosely, then says,"Fair enough. I would like to share a quote that seems pertinent to this in light of the unpowered heroes who already do this. Master Lao Tzu said that weapons are never the implements of good fortune, and they are to be detested. Therefore the wise leader avoids them. It seems to me that training is more of an issue than technology. I'll step aside now for anyone else." Sabrielle will smile at Asia, a hand up to tug that hair bow perfectly into position. "Have a seat, sweetie, I saved you one." The indulgent aunt with a bit too much maternal feelings smiles at the young girl, before Steve's voice makes her bite down on a laugh. << Steve. You made it. I saved you a seat up front. I can show you laser pointers later. >> Tony hmms at Danny. "You sound like someone I know." And then he spots that very person as Steve makes his entrance. For now, he waits to see if there are any more questions. Asia smiles and takes a sit as ordred by SAbrielle. She grins. "Thanks." she glances over to see Kara coming up and waves. "Hi Kara!" she says happily. Steve, of course, missed the actual presentation. No surprise there, he's perpetually behind the times, and hearing something in his head makes him break off what he's doing. Walking about a bit (after thanking the nice lady for her 'presentation'), Steve finds friends. Some new ones as well, since he ends up waving to Sabrielle with a smile, to Tony, and not really knowing too many other people. He says hi to a janitor he happens to have had a beer with at some point, then finds himself facing Supergirl. The gentleman touches his brow politely to her, then says, "Ma'am. It's an honor, I'm a big fan of your work." He doesn't mean to bother her, but he's also far too polite to walk away from someone that he's just met. "I've heard that you're new here, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask." He pauses, then adds thoughtfully, "Would have been good to have you here twenty years ago...I just found out that we fought off an invasion then that nobody's talking about. Some Smith person saved us all, or we wouldn't be here at all. Amazing stuff." Dedrick checks his suit backstage and wipes his brow. He was nervous, but he's done this thing before. Though after watching Tony Stark's new invention, he's hoping his is up to snuff. And that he didn't sound arrogant when he told Kara that he'd kill it this year. He takes deep slow breaths, waiting for the Q&A to stop and his music to start up before he makes his way out. Peter is currently standing in front of the large security guard, taking a deep breath. He was wearing his nicest black khakis, white shirt, and even a blue tie. First, Aunt May's need for the medication, then this freaking guy. The Parker Luck running true to form. "Look, just check the list again. Peter Parker? I'm supposed to be with Kara Zor-El?" A guy behind him actually says, "Not really." Kara Zor-El nods. "I know. We've met before briefly. Remember? The Labyrinth?" She thinks. "There was an invasion 20 years ago? Kal never told me about it." She looks around. "Oh, my boyfriend will be here soon by the way. He just needed to take care of something with his aunt." Her hearing catches the sound of Peter's voice being stuck at the entrance because he's describing himself as 'being here with Kara Zor-El' instead of 'Peter Parker.' It happens sometimes. "Um... actually hold on about that. Because I did know about this one guy named something Smith who saved the world but that probably couldn't be the same person since he was alive in the 1800s and was a cowboy or something." She waves to Asia. "One second, I need to get my boyfriend into the expo. He's sorta stuck." Then in a blur she's gone to the entrance. She waves at the guard, then to Peter. "Heard you having problems Petey." She looks at the guard. "Hi um.... this is Peter Parker. He should definitely be on the list. We're both personal guests of Dedrick Jones." The crowd largely chuckles at Danny's philosophical soliloquy. The Tao Te Ching isn't exactly vogue with this crowd, clearly. Emma is among them, though she's well read enough to note the reference. She's more a fan of Hegel and John Stuart Mills. The two incognito heroes are quiet as they let the show get underway, though they both follow certain looks to note the new arrivals. The security guard looks at Kara...then to Peter. It was the look he knew so well, the He's Really With You? look. He looks down at the clipboard. "Okay...he shoulda come in with you. Here we are. Kara-Zor-El...Plus One." He smiles and steps aside. He's done his duty--he's checked for ID, verified those that should be here ARE here, and reduced Peter Parker to a number. All is right with the world. Peter smiled sheepishly as he walks past. Kara Zor-El looks at Peter as she takes him by the hand and walks him back over to the Stark presentation. "Seriously Peter, if they ever weaponize that Parker luck thing that you keep going on about ...." She waves at the others. "Peter? Okay I'd like you to Asia waves to Kara as she goes off to get her boyfriend..boyfriends suck. She sits trying to be good but this isn't her think, though she does like dressing pretty, the dress Auntie SAbrielle picked out is beautiful and she loves her bow, she would like nothing more to twirl and twirl around in it, well maybe climb something, this place proably has some awesome rafters up top, but nope she has to be good for Uncle tony aand so she just smiles sweetly, reaching into her purse for her Stark phone, maybe she can get another level of Donut Domination. Tony leaves the stage and after a few minutes, takes his seat next to Sabrielle, Steve, and Asia. He kisses Sabs on the cheek and then does the same with Asia. "My girls are looking gorgeous tonight." He flashes a smile to Steve. "Hi, buddy." Sabrielle bends her head to whisper to Asia. "I know this isn't fun for you. Play your game and after people present, we can pig out on food. And if you don't like any of this, we can do a junk food run in our pretty dresses and go back to the penthouse and put on pjs." Then blue eyes look up, and there's that flash of affection in them for Tony, her hand finding his to give it a squeeze. "I was just promising Asia things, Tony." There's a grin for Steve, and a wink. Kara Zor-El looks at Peter as she takes him by the hand and walks him back over to the Stark presentation. "Seriously Peter, if they ever weaponize that Parker luck thing that you keep going on about ...." She waves at the others. "Peter? Okay I'd like you to meet, in order... um... this cutie is Asia, and that is Sabrielle. And this is Steve Rogers. You know.. Captain America. And I'm guessing you know who Tony Stark is. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Peter Parker." Tony grins at Sabrielle. "She can have whatever she wants..within reason." He then stands again and offers his hand to the two new people. "Miss Zor-El, nice to see you again." He turns to Peter. "Mr. Parker. A pleasure." As Tony wraps up his presentation of the next generation nonlethal weapons, the music comes back with TNT by ACDC as his exit song. The lights dim as colorful spotlights flicker around. The announcer comes live,"Let's give it up for the man of the evening, Tony Stark, and his presentation the Double Whammy and its little cousin the Whammy Junior! Now for Tony's competition...Dedrick Jones of J-Tech!" The music then shifts to a more mellow theme then, Welcome to Tomorrow by Snap! Clearly the music selection is an 80s to 90s theme. The lights raise as ladies scantily clad in a blue and silver theme march out ahead of Dedrick even as the red and silver ones that had been Tony's show girls march out with him. Asia giggles at the kiss from Tony and smoochies him back. She glances over to SAbrille. "oh it's fun, I like seeing all the pretty stuff, and I always like dressing pretty. I'm going to be good I promise, you don't gotta worry about me." she leans up and smoochies Sabrille on the cheek and gives her a hug. Steve waits a moment, getting his thoughts together. Yes, they did meet back then. Odd how the Labyrinth seems to melt into his thoughts sometimes. He should maybe take his therapist up on her offer of talking about that. But he keeps scaring her whenever they have a session, and he's pretty sure that she doesn't want to have to get therapy from his therapy. Then he's blinking as Supergirl and her friend are there, and smiles kind of sheepishly. "I'm sorry, hi," he says, offering Peter his hand to shake. "Kara, it's Kara right? Right, Kara and I were just talking about history. Will Smith, that nice man who saved the world awhile ago. Jet pilot, shot down some aliens. I have a picture." He pulls out a photo from a hollywood magazine he saw in his lobby. "Quite the hero, if the records are accurate." As the J-Tech Logo lights up the screen, owner and CEO Dedrick Jones makes his way onto the stage. Dedrick is all smiles as he moves to the center of the stage and the spotlight is centered on him. The song continues until he makes a small guesture, indicating for it to lower. He flashes the crowd a smile as he begins to speak. "As our company motto suggests, we at J-Tech Industries strive with each day to truly make the world more user friendly. Our presentation has real world applications, mostly centered around military and law enforcement with the potential for civilian use in later models, more powered down versions." He grins. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. In the fight against tyranny and those who would disrupt the lives of those of us who just want to live our lives in peace, J-Tech is ready to unveil the latest in crime-fighting technology. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the Virtual Visor." For the moment, he just stands there with a smile on his face. Kara Zor-El looks back at Steve. "Oh! I HAVE heard of that guy. It's the same guy who was the cowboy who once saved the world fro ma giant mechanical spider. Maybe they're related. Or he's immortal." She thinks. "I should ask Kal about him. If he's saved the world twice they should definitely ask him to join the Justice League." she says with all seriousness. "Oh! Peter look... Dedrick's presentation!" she says as she tugs on his arm a little and points. Okay. Flop Sweat Time. Take deep breaths. He knows Captain America, of course. That lethal swarm had been handled by the Great American Soldier, while he had danced around, like a goober, trying not to be a spider killed by insects. Good times. The obscenely-rich guy who had the life he wanted was offering to shake his hand. Peter's hand pistoned out to shake his abruptly. "Oh, hi!" He says, a little too nervously. "I'm Park Petered." He paused. "Parker Kara." He winces. He was dying. "PETER PARKER, sir. Nice to meet you!" He looks to Steve Rogers, and then his mouth finds something else. "Uhm, Mister Rogers..." And his Neighborhood. "...have you seen Miss America since she got back?" Tony smiles as his hand is pumped by Peter for a moment. Luckily, he doesn't overhear the dialogue between Kara and Steve, but he does pat Peter on the shoulder gently with a friendly grin. "Relax kid." He then returns to his seat so he can see what his competitors are up to. He takes Sabrielle's hand in his and turns his attention back to the presentation. The crowd is cheering even as Dedrick begins his presentation. As he speaks, they begin to die down by measures, but it wouldn't be until he's well into that they've fallen quiet as proper. The ladies have taken up spots along either end of the stage, with a pair waiting nearby to help with the show itself. Dedrick walks forwards as the monitor behind him changes so that it shows him bigger on the screen. "Oh it's probably hard to tell, but I'm already wearing it." He turns his head to the side and there is a silver disc located just behind his right ear. He presses it and a visor forms over his eyes and a small mic extends forwards by his mouth. "Developed by the brilliant men and women from our R&D department, the Virtual Visor grants the wearer enhanced night vision, x-ray vision, infared, and functions like a pair of binoculars. It can also allow the wearer to be in constant contact with members of their teams or headquarters. From taking cell phone calls, to granting real time visual aids from military satellites, granting the wearer the same collection of data as if they were in front of a high speed laptop, it is outfitted with J-Protect software our premiere anti-virus and anti-spyware software, which makes it highly resistant to hacking from outside sources." As he outlines the different functions, the screen behind him shows the audience what he sees for himself. "The best thing, is that it can also link up to our next little piece of tech, the Virtual Drone." A small high tech drone hovers from behind him and flies out over the crowd. Dedrick continues. "The Virtual Drone grants the visor wearer real time video and audio capabilites, giving the visor wearer complete control over the device by using eye movement to direct the drone where you want it to go. This can allow militaries or law enforcement the ability to scope out hectic situations, enter hazardous enviroments for scouting purposes or even find civilians who might be lost or injured during meta attacks or natural disasters." Steve Rogers rubs his chin thoughtfully, wondering. "An immortal. That's worth investigating, and wold explain a lot of things," he admits about the famous Mr. Smith. "If I meet him I'll certainly suggest he join one of our teams. I swear, I thought I'd seen him somewhere else though." He turns to Peter, just before the pair turn away, and says, "Haven't seen her yet, Peter. I'll keep an eye open though, if it's the same lady then it'll be a nice person to have around. Just Steve though, really. It's okay." His eyes are watching the stage, but he's no idea what he's looking at and half of the terms are going over his head. "Don't your eyes already have real time vision? Or a good pair of binoculars?" He's not talking loud, or trying to heckle. Honestly confused. Sabrielle looks faintly startled as Tony takes her hand. They tend to avoid PDA to keep her out of the press and things. There's a glance up at Tony's face, slightly quizzical, even as her hand squeezes his. There's a shift of her gaze to Kara and Peter, whom she does not know at all, a bright smile and a nod of greeting. "It's for not what's in your line of sight, Steve." She will explain quietly to their friend from out of time. There's a warm, affectionate smile. Dedrick smiles at Steve. "Sure, if you want to be old school about it." For those watching the screens, the image zooms in on Steve's face and then it outlines him and his name comes up in the corner along with his vitals. "But binoculars don't also run facial recognition software." Tony just returns Sabrielle's smile as he leans over and murmurs, "Maybe it's time the media realizes that I'm off the market." He would usually spare her from such things, but apparently there is a reason for him doing so now, judging from the twinkle in his eye and the fact that he's shielding his thoughts from her at the moment. Emma Frost is visibly impressed by this demonstration, though Danny is looking more and more out of place as he endeavors to keep up with things. He has a polite smile, but is also glancing about to see if he recognizes anyone else here. The crowd, on the other hand, is largely wide eyed and impressed. A flashy light is involved, and a whirly gig. Tough to top that. One of the representatives from the military, the Army by the look of him, raises his hand for Dedrick. He speaks in a clear and crisp manner befitting a career soldier,"I'm Lieutenant Daniels from the US Army. I have two questions. The first, what's the range of the drone? Second, what keeps the signal from being detected? You said it's hacker resistant, but can it be detected?" The Living Legend wants him to call him Steve. Okay, if that's not a Bucket List entry, it SHOULD be. He can retire now, He looks over at the presentation after giving the redhead a polite smile. That...could actually come in handy. He has some mechanical aptitude, and he can recognize the benefits of a drone like that. All he has to do is save up for the system. Only about...10, maybe 20 years. And purchasing it from Kara's ex-boyfriend. Another Rich Guy With His Own Company. NOTHING uncomfortable about that. Why is he surprised? These are the people Kara runs with. Captains of industry. Captains of America. He has to just sit quietly, smile politely, try not to embarass Kara, and drool at the kinds of toys he will never get to play with. He and Kara had rescued 27 women and children last night. That was what was really important. Asia chews her bottom lip and giggles. "Yay!" she just conqured that troublesome level. "Take that Donuts!" she says sorta forgetting she in a thing. She blinks and clears her throat, if she could turn red she would. She goes back to behaving, and playing her stark phone app. Steve Rogers also has questions, since he's on tv now. "I'd also like to know how impact resistant they are, and how they handle being submerged. How easy they are to put on, and if they have any issue with being removed forcefully by someone in a grappling situation. Do these items have testing involving vibration and loud noises? These are all basic things that need to be addressed for military usage." He's being polite, and trying to help the Lieutenant. And smiles for Sabrielle. Sabrielle isn't looking, so she'll miss the shielding. There's a faint flush, a light lift and fall of her shoulders almost as if she's just going to roll with it. She's always been media shy, even being with Tony, but maybe.. maybe it's time. She doesn't want people thinking she's not being honest when it comes to her being Tony's girl, and maybe it will keep her from having to get jealous. Maybe. Sabrielle's smile widens as she glances over at the young man who seems to be fair radiating a mixture of emotions, and there's some sympathy there. After all, she's no one special. Not a super soldier or a super hero, certainly not a super brain. Then she'll giggle at Asia, that smile flashing into a grin. Blue eyes meet Steve's with a shake of her head. Can take the man out of the military... Kara Zor-El watches the Presentation back and forth with Dedrick with interest, but also every so often looks back at the people next to her and whispers to Peter, "I'm going to see if I can get one of those for you from Dedrick, okay?" At the very least it might help with the patrols. After all, it wasn't just Kara that saved those women and children last night. Peter had as well. She then looks at the back and forth between Steve and the Lieutenant. She whispers to the people next to her, "Who's that person over there?" she motions a bit towards Danny Rand. Dedrick turns to the army representative. "Excellent question, sir. The drone can be operated up to ten miles away. It's relatively short range at the moment, but this is our first working prototype. As for the signal, it is virtually undetected. It's designed to mimic a standard cell phone signal. Something that wouldn't be closely looked at. Urban warfare is our primary focus with both it and the visor." Dedrick then turns to Steve again. "Yes. While lightweight, the drone and visor piece are made out of a nano carbon/titanium alloy. Now of course, in our world that doesn't make them indestructible, but it does make them highly durable. The drone can operate in almost any enviornment, including underwater. We're also working on a version that works in Earth's orbit. It also has a noise cancellation system and the audio is designed to shut off upon reaching decibiles that begin to damage the human ear. The visor unit itself creates a covalent bond between itself and the skin, using the body's own heat. The more heat you generate, the firmer the bond, even in cold climates. To remove it is easy." He reaches up and twists it slightly and it comes right off into his palm. "Twist and pull. Pull without twisting first and it does not come off." Stark murmurs. "Damn. Kid did his homework on this one." The Lieutenant nods quietly and offers a thanks for the elaboration. He'll fold his hands in his lap neatly and return to attentively observing what might well be the next piece of standard hardware for Special Operations. A person next to Kara replies to her in answer,"That's Danny Rand, one of the big three at Rand-Meachum. Don't mind him, a lot of people think he hit his head when he disapeared up in the Himalayas." Steve Rogers gives his head a little shake. He assumes that the Lieutentant will take the info where it needs to be, but at least now he's sure that the things won't malfunction immediately in the field. He's sure they'll malfunction, but at least not right away. All tech does when the army gets ahold of it. It's a talent. But none of that shows on his face. "Thank you sir. Just trying to keep my boys from getting killed." Then he's off to look for Agent Will Smith, who he's convinced is the newest thing in heroes. Already has his application form half written in his head. Peter looks over to the man Kara was pointing at. "Oh...yeah. That's Rand. Runs his father's corporation, Rand Enterprises. The Bugle did a puff piece on the company last year." Yep, another Rich Guy With His Own Corporation. No wonder the security guard hassled him. Might as well grab a tray and start serving drinks. Right now, the only thing bolstering his confidence was the suit Kara made for him under the cobbled-together suit. Tony stands up and faces the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, this concludes the presentation part of the evening. But before we all disperse to eat and drink our heart's content. I have one final thing to attend to this evening." Tony turns back to face Sabrielle and takes a knee. He withdraws a small box from the confines of his coat. "I have to admit, that I never pictured myself in this predicament. I've been through a lot in such a short amount of time. When I was kidnapped by AIM, I realized that one, I may never see you again, and two, it would suck if I died before I got to marry the woman I have fallen completely and hopelessly in love with it. There's a song that says that if you like it, then you should put a ring on it. So here goes.." He flashes a smile. "Sabrielle Maris, please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" Kara Zor-El blinks. "Wow." The sound of silence is deafening as the evening reaches an unexpected climax. Noone saw this coming tonight, a marriage proposal that utterly steals the show. Even Danny and Emma are both smiling at this turn of events. The spotlights all focus on Sabs and Tony, with the cameras zooming in on the ring that Tony offers to Sabrielle. The screens show it in magnified glory along with subscreens of the two as everyone awaits the response with bated breath. Sabrielle watches Tony as he concludes the presentations. She's very aware that there are a good number of people who have /no/ idea who she is, what she's doing with Stark, and so on. But there's that gaze of affection, mixed with a little pride and admiration. ....And then he has to go and get on one knee. Blue eyes stare at him, wide and shocked as color floods out of her face. Way to totally surprise your psychic girlfriend, Tony. Propose to her in front of hundreds of people she doesn't know. "Tony." She hisses his name in a whisper, as red starts to crawl up into her cheeks again, aware of altogether too much attention and speculation. << We are going to talk about this later, Anthony. >> But no one else would know she said that, even as she swallows hard. "Yes." She manages the word aloud. "Now stand up and kiss me." << Idjit. >> Peter is a little gobsmacked. New York's Most Eligible Bachelor proposing? Thousands of women will be burning him in effigy before the night's over. Or making voodoo dolls of her. He doesn't say anything. He wuld go for his camera on his smartphone...except the superheroine who punched Nazis had crushed his phone, and he hadn't gotten it replaced yet. And the flipphone the Bugle issued him doesn't take pictures. Tony slips the rock that might be classified as a ring onto Sabrielle's finger before standing up and wrapping his arm around her waist and kisses her with passion. <>. Is returned telepathically. In front of everyone in the room and all those watching at home. Let the media frezny begin! He takes his phone out of his pocket and tosses it to Peter. "Parker, take our picture. I want to remember this." He then turns and winks at his new fiance. Well of all the things to loose a game of Donut Domination for, it's worth it! Asia leaps up in the air and cheers. "WOOO HOOOO!" as loud as she can and accidently tossing her stark phone in to the crowd. hpefully she can get it, and after the happy couple kisses she's going to run up and hug them becaue well that's what she does, and she's fast too..quick as a bunny. In the background, Steve smiles. Then he turns, and walks toward the exit. Where he can go for a walk, breathe some night air, and see the evening sky. Under a wide-brimmed hat, standing alone for the moment, a small smile crosses over Janet's face. The fashionista just watches...and happens to be in the area where a Stark phone comes sailing in. She catches it in the air, then holds onto it...for she recogizes Asia's handiwork when she sees it. Something to surprise the girl with later. Peter grabs the phone out of the air, then looks it over, and holds it out, the camera app easy to pull up. "Okay, you two...say 'opulence.'" << Lucky for you I do. Could strangle you right now. >> But Sabrielle won't say that aloud. She'll just kiss him and slide her arms up around his neck. Then there's a squeak at being hugged, a hand down to Asia's back. << I think we made someone happy.>> She gives a look at Peter. "I don't do dumb pet tricks." But she's smiling.. it's hard not to at the moment with the two touching her. The crowd goes wild with the kiss. The cameras pan out slightly to give a full view of the two kissing. The spotlights continue to focus on the two for several more moments before going back to their strafing of the crowd and spare them further uncomfortable warmth. Spotlights are hot. Peter takes the shot with them kissing, because it's the perfect shot. In that moment, he is completely calm and steady. This is what he does, after all. The the picture is taken, and he admires the exceedingly-expensive phone again before handing it back to Mr. Stark. "Uhm, here you go. I got at least three pictures, just to be safe." Last thing he needed was to spoil Stark's Moment with a blurry snapshot some grade-schooler would take with a throwaway camera. Tony poses for the camera and then lets people get back to enjoying the Expo. After getting his phone back from Peter. He makes shooing guestures. "Now everyone go on and enjoy yourselves." He nods to Peter. "I appreciate it. I'll make sure you and Kara are invited to the wedding." He winks with a grin and then goes off to meet some more guests. Peter smiles. Sure. The wedding. Right. He looks around and sees Steve is making a strategic retreat. He touches Kara's hand, then says, "I know they are serving lobster and steak here, but what say we catch up to the Living Legend and find a Pino's close by?" Kara Zor-El smiles. "Sounds good. Not really into lobster. They... sort of look like sea spiders. And after what happened the last few days I don't think I want to eat something tha looks like a bug again for a while." She slips out with Peter Sabrielle did not miss Steve's retreat.. but what's a girl to do? She'll smile, and watch people circulating, and accept compliments on the ring with shock. Peter isn't totally wrong about women's reactions.. there's more than one who is not at all excited or happy for the pair. But she'll keep close to Asia, and head for the food. Asia holds on to Sabrielle's hand and blinks. "Oh no ah lost my phone." she blinks. "I um..it..I don't rmeember where I put it." when she accidently tossed it into the crowd. Peter nods. Kara is a blonde beauty, but he's...well, he's Nobody. And no one notices when Nobody's gone, smiling apologetically to Sabrielle before making his escape, with Kara in tow. He does a very good job of getting out of there, seeming to instinctively avoid clumps of people who might block the way. They get outside, and Peter spots the Living Legend easily. "Capt...uh, Steve? Hold up?" There's a tip of her head, a look at Asia. "No problem. I'm sure we can find it." She'll pull her phone out of that riduculously tiny purse, and dial Asia's to make it ring. Should be simple enough. Asia grins and nods..Sabrielle is so smart..looks like Janets has it. All is good. SHe grins and follows her Aunt to the food.